


First Bloom

by goosepontiff



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Trans Edelgard von Hresvelg, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosepontiff/pseuds/goosepontiff
Summary: Bernadetta shows her appreciation of small, cute things by giving Edelgard head. Get some, Bernie!
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	First Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FE3H kink meme: _Bernadetta likes small, cute things, including [fe3h_anon voice] Edelgard's micropenis [/fe3h_anon meme voice]. (I'm not actually that particular about the size, but the micropenis meme has embedded in my head.) Edelgard, for her part, has zero experience with not blowing her load directly into Bernadetta's mouth every time Bernadetta puts her mouth on her._
> 
> _Bernadetta thinks it's an adorable penis, especially when it's soft and when she has Edelgard squirming and overstimulated under her, and doesn't mind that Edelgard comes fast at all! They're both not great at being vulnerable and intimate with others without accidentally shoving people away, and I think it'd be nice for them to have a great, very horny time together. But since it's bothering Edelgard, Bernadetta gets a cock ring to try to help her last longer. Is it effective? It vibrates! Either way, Edelgard gets to nut. Trans and cis Bernies welcome._
> 
> Couldn't work the cock ring in except as dialog, but hope it counts!

In the middle of the day, Bernadetta stopped by with a new set of dolls to decorate Edelgard’s windows. Ten animals. Edelgard recognized them as the projects Bernadetta had tried to hide from her. 

“The only people I let in this office are friends and intimates,” Edelgard said when the initial joy of showing Edelgard a completed project faded from Bernadetta’s face and was replaced by some concern for Edelgard’s—reputation, as though such a thing mattered, or image. Edelgard turned her eyes quickly back to the plants. “They’re wonderful. A menagerie of animals! This raven must be Hubert, and here’s Ferdinand the horse, Lysithea the kitten, Petra the fox… Was it hard adding her tattoos?” 

“It wasn’t harder than the rest of it. It’s harder to get the shapes right—and sometimes the felt doesn’t pack down the same, depending on how it was treated when it was dyed…” 

When Bernadetta talked about her art, she picked at her sleeves. Edelgard took her hands and put them on her own shoulders. Almost automatically, Bernadetta pet her shoulders, then neck. 

“They’re very lovely,” Edelgard said. She squeezed the purple felted squirrel and pet its stomach. She ran her knuckles against Bernadetta’s stomach. “You put so much work into them, didn’t you? I’m going to enjoy keeping them on my desk.”

“Not—not on a shelf? Won’t they be knocked to the ground by all your papers?” Bernadetta said, looking suspiciously at the mess on her desk.

“I’ll rotate them. I’ll keep the squirrel and the weasel together, but their other friends can join them as needed.” 

“It’s an ermine,” Bernadetta said. “I thought it’d be more elegant and cuter than a weasel. And I thought it’d be better to go with your academy look, so you wouldn’t—lord over us, visually speaking! I know you don’t always like the whole regalia. It _is_ awfully red.” She was clutching the ermine, with its red cape and neatly reproduced Garreg Mach uniform, in her hand. The only issue Edelgard took with the ermine was that Edelgard saw herself as too short and broad to be anything as sleek as an ermine, but she wasn’t going to take issue with Bernadetta’s artistic eye, or refuse Bernadetta’s sweet kisses. 

Before she knew it, Bernadetta’s hands were on her breasts. She was giving Edelgard the kind of intense, harried look that Edelgard used to associate with an outburst of fear. These days, she recognized it as passion and wanting. Bernadetta’s thighs were pressed tight together under her skirts. Edelgard only had to imagine parting Bernadetta’s labia to see the glistening folds and wet entrance—she had an hour before her next meeting. She’d have enough time to satisfy Bernadetta, stroke herself through her underwear, and clean up before then. 

“Do you want me to go on my knees?” Edelgard said, reaching around so her arms were around Bernadetta’s waist. “Or I could put you on my desk. A far more pleasant form of work than what I’ve been doing so far.” 

Ah, there they were again—those damnable spikes in her voice. Bernadetta should have made her a porcupine. 

“Why don’t you let me relax you, instead?” Bernadetta said. “I was looking at, um, a book Sylvain lent me… it’s really nice, you’d like it—there are these, um, woodcuts, and after we’ve started… you know. I’ve been thinking about doing things to you, too, as long as you don’t mind.”

“It’s not going to get hard,” Edelgard said. The new medicine Manuela had her on had got rid of her embarrassing habit of springing erections at the slightest thought of breasts and widened her hips at the cost of her ability to maintain her hardness when she wanted it. A worthwhile trade, in her opinion, but she did have occasional fantasies of fucking Bernadetta with her own equipment. 

“That’s fine!” Bernadetta said, with a totally disarming brightness. “I think it’s cute, actually.” 

“Hmm.” Edelgard preferred not to stare at her own genitals for too long, but by her own assessment, it did look better after years under Manuela’s care. “Very well. What do you imagine?” And, when Bernadetta flushed red and looked away, she said, with a keen smile, “Can you show me?” 

Bernadetta dropped her lips onto Edelgard’s neck. Her tongue filled the skin between her lips, moving wet and sinuous—Edelgard’s hips nearly jumped up. Her knees went weak. Bernadetta’s lips opened wider, curling around her teeth, and her tongue twisted against Edelgard’s skin. Edelgard imagined that tongue on her dick. The shorts she wore under her tights were suddenly constricting. 

“How’s that?” Bernadetta said. 

“ _Yes_ ,” she said, pushing her hips up so she could move her skirts out of the way. Bernadetta kissed her chest through her clothes, her tongue poking wet spots into the fabric. Then she dropped down between Edelgard’s legs, moved her skirts further out of the way and helped Bernadetta roll down her tights, then compression shorts. Once free, her dick rose away from her body, not wholly erect, but harder and longer than usual; Edelgard would have turned her face away if Bernadetta wasn’t looking at her with such curiosity. 

“Hello there,” Bernadetta said. Bernadetta’s face was no barrier to her thoughts: she approved of what she saw. She ran her fingers along Edelgard’s shaft, then pinched the foreskin and moved it back and forth over the head. More blood was rushing between Edelgard’s legs, especially as Bernadetta took the beads of arousal at the tip and spread it around. She pushed the foreskin back. Edelgard’s hips shot up, without her meaning to, seeking more. “Sorry! It’s even softer than I thought it’d be.” 

“Is it?” 

“It springs back when I touch it…” She squeezed the head, then went back to rubbing the slit and moving her wetness around. 

“Please, do whatever you were planning with your mouth,” Edelgard said. She felt in danger of coming on Bernadetta’s face instead of somewhere safer, like her hand or the inside of her skirts. 

Bernadetta’s mouth covered her tip, her lips resting against the coronal ridge and her tongue flicking her slit. Edelgard’s hips wanted to come off the chair and roll into the welcoming heat, to force her way deep inside Bernadetta’s mouth—she slapped her desk with her palm and forced herself to stay down. Bernadetta, to her credit, wasn’t startled by the noise. She furrowed her brow slightly as her tongue rolled around Edelgard’s slit to catch more of her arousal. Her hands were on Edelgard’s thighs. She was pulling herself closer, sitting up so she could take more of Edelgard’s length and slide her mouth up and down. She was making happy, excited sounds around Edelgard, each surprised moan sending vibrations into her thighs and building more pressure in her balls. They were the same noises Bernadetta made when Edelgard was touching her clit or fucking her pussy with her fingers. She was enjoying herself—enjoying sliding her tongue under Edelgard’s foreskin and drawing circles on the very inside of her. Edelgard leaned against her desk, one palm flat on the surface, her other hand wrapped around the arm of her chair. The pressure in her balls was suddenly unbearable. 

“Bernie!” she said, gasping. It hadn’t been longer than a minute or two, but she was already… She couldn’t come in Bernadetta, but if this went on much longer… “Bernie, I’m going to come, I have to—you must release me, I…”

Instead of letting her back away, Bernadetta closed her lips around her shaft and started sucking. Edelgard jerked her hips back, and the brief suction as Bernadetta tried to keep her in had her shooting clear, sticky fluid onto Bernadetta’s cheek and hair as her hips fucked the air helplessly. Bernadetta wiped the come off her cheek with her fingers and licked it off her fingers. The apology in Edelgard’s mouth vanished. 

“You don’t have to say you’re sorry,” Bernadetta said. “I did a good job, didn’t I?” 

“Thank you, Bernadetta. You’re not upset that I came on your face?” 

“Well… I don’t like that it got in my hair… I should wear a covering next time,” she said. “Or make sure you come in my mouth instead.” She was already reaching for Edelgard’s length again, staring at it like it was diagram or a tricky technical pattern. She took the tip of her foreskin and pulled it forward. “Can you feel it when I do this?” 

“Ah! It’s sensitive—”

“Sorry. But do you think—when you’re ready to go again, do you think it’d feel good?” 

“I really don’t know. What have you been _reading_?” 

“I’m just doing what you do to me! It’s just bigger, that’s all. Can I clean you up?” Edelgard nodded yes, then let out an embarrassingly loud moan when Bernadetta put her mouth back on her, this time using her hand to retract her foreskin and tongue to lap all over her shaft. Her balls were tight all over again. Bernadetta looked up at her, shocked by Edelgard’s reaction and, Edelgard thought, the ease with which she had dismantled her. Bernadetta took Edelgard into her mouth again and sucked at her with vigor. Edelgard hissed and pulled away. “Oh, sorry! It’s too cute when it’s just… out.” 

“It’s all right,” Edelgard said. Bernadetta was rubbing herself under her skirts. Sensitive as her dick was, it was also swelling up again; when Edelgard looked down at Bernadetta’s pink cheeks and the beads of come sticking to her hair, she caught a glimpse of her penis curled on her thigh. It was cute enough. She did like the thought of Bernadetta mimicking Edelgard’s manipulations of her clit. Yes, they were similar. “Gentler. Less suction. Ah!” 

Bernadetta’s fingers pressed against her balls, then at the skin behind them. Bernadetta took her into her mouth again, this time taking the whole thing until the head of her dick rested right in the back of Bernadetta’s mouth. Her small size was a virtue: it took little effort for Bernadetta to contain her. Even as it grew hard, harder than Edelgard thought it could get, and extended further out, bumping against Bernadetta’s palette or tilting at an odd angle, Bernadetta only had to swallow a few times and widen her lips for it to somehow fit perfectly again. 

Edelgard had long lost control of her hips. They snapped forward, heedless of her desire to stay still. Her vision was a blur; the only thing in focus was the tip of Bernadetta’s nose against her pubic bone and the occasional flicker of Bernadetta’s eye when she looked up. Aside from that, there was only the bastard need to drive herself into Bernadetta’s mouth, to get that tongue on her frenulum—Bernadetta was so patient, so confident underneath her, and making such delightful noises… 

“Please!” Edelgard said desperately, and Bernadetta surged forward until Edelgard could feel her lips against her groin. She came all over Bernadetta’s mouth, and this time didn’t complain, only pulled away so her dick could shrink back into her body without any further hassling. She tried to pull Bernadetta to her feet, but instead fell forward onto her desk. She just barely had the sense to throw her forearm forward so she could slam her head down on it instead of the hard wood. Would this be considered an unseemly way to die? A light tonguing of the frenulum, a few hums, and coming twice in the span of ten minutes? She stared up at Bernadetta, who was wiping the corners of her mouth with the back of her hands. Bernadetta got up to pet her hair and neck, her shoulders and even her throat and cheeks. 

“Good!” she said quietly. Her eyes shone with pride. “Good… good girl, El. Letting me have fun with you is good for me, too.” 

One finger traced circles on Edelgard’s lower back. Edelgard’s mind, still aroused, only thought of Bernadetta’s tongue at her tip. And soon Bernadetta was kneeling between her legs again, her fingers drawing patterns on her inner thighs. 

“I could get rings for you,” Bernadetta said. “Or I could make them! I’ve been meaning to learn how to smith things for my projects. I could make some small rings and put them on you, like the illustrations…” 

“What do the illustrations have?”

“Piercings!” Bernadetta said, and Edelgard felt her penis try to slip back inside her body. “But also—the stories that accompany the illustrations, um, say the rings keep you harder for a longer time, but I don’t know if it’d actually work. It’d look nice. I’d like them to be silver, but we can do gold, too. They both match your complexion. And ribbons to go with the rings. Oh! I could even make it a hat, or try making some lace by hand instead of buying it all the time… And I could make you a bra…” 

Edelgard sat up and brought Bernadetta into her lap and, as Bernadetta went on, lay down kiss after kiss on her neck and chest until they were both more interested in getting Bernadetta out of her clothes than talking.


End file.
